Ich dachte das sei offensichtlich
by JeminaKay
Summary: Übersetzung von 'I thought that was obvious' von JuliaKern5. Slash. Remus und Sirius sind eben erst zusammen gekommen. – Und schon tauchen erste Missverständnisse auf. Diese Story HAT ein Happy End!


**Titel:** Ich dachte das sei offensichtlich

**Summary:** Remus und Sirius sind eben erst zusammen gekommen. – Und schon tauchen erste Missverständnisse auf. Diese Story HAT ein Happy End

**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius, also Slash. Wer das nicht mag, gar nicht erst weiterlesen. Danke.

**Status:** OneShot

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Die Charakteren und die Locations gehören (leider) sowieso J.K.R und mit dieser Story verdient auch niemand Geld.

**A/N:** Auch die Handlung stammt nicht „aus meiner Feder", denn ich hatte nur die grosse Ehre sie übersetzten zu dürfen. Denn diese Fic wurde von der wunderbaren **JuliaKerns5** geschrieben.

vor Meisterin verbeug

Gern würd ich von Euch wissen, was Ihr von meiner Übersetzung haltet – und natürlich auch vom Original. Und Julia wird sich auch bestimmt über Reviews freuen.

Nun genug geschwafelt. Ich wünsche viel Spass beim Lesen.

Jemina\/

-----------------------------------------

Sirius und Remus lagen kuschelnd auf dem Bett, beide mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie waren erst heute Morgen zusammen gekommen. Und das nur dank Sirius' wagemutigem ersten Schritt – doch Remus war froh darüber.

Es war, so schien es ihm, wie in einem dieser unorthodoxen Liebesromane - wo der Bücherwurm eines schönen Morgens mit seinem unglaublich heissen Mitbewohner zusammenkommt…

Remus seufzte zufrieden auf, sich an Sirius' Nacken schmiegend, während dieser ihm die Kopfhaut massierte und mit seinen Haaren spielte.

Remus spürte, wie sein Haar schnell um Sirius Finger gewickelt wurde.

Warum hatte Sirius sich für Remus entschieden? Warum würde er von allen ausgerechnet ihn wählen? Das war schon ziemlich unerwartet…

Denn bisher hatte Sirius so gut wie jeden Tag neue Dates - Mädchen und Jungs gleichermassen- ohne sich aber je irgendwie festsetzten zu wollen. Er schien oft sogar desinteressiert. – War es mit Remus jetzt das Selbe?

Kuschelte Sirius jemals mit Mädchen? Schmiegte er sich an sie? Würde er dauernd ihren Namen flüstern und würde es ihm unmöglich sein die Neckereien und die federnden Küsse zu ignorieren?

Remus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sirius?", sagte er beiläufig, die Zimmerdecke ansehend.

„Ja?", gab Sirius darauf etwas gelangweilt zurück, seine Fingernägel betrachtend. Remus lächelte.

„Denkst du je an mich?"

Sirius wandte seinen Blick nicht von seinen Händen ab. „Nein."

Ein weiteres einfältiges Lächeln kräuselte Remus' nachdenklich verzogene Lippen.

Hmm.

„Sirius?"

„Ja", gab dieser – immer noch gelangweilt und desinteressiert zurück. Der Arm um Sirius' Taille verstärkte seinen Druck ein wenig.

„Magst du mich?"

Sirius sah bedächtig auf, schüttelte dann den Kopf und antwortete: „Nein."

Remus hob darauf beide Augenbrauen. „Siehst du mich als einen Freund?"

Sirius schenkte dem Baldachin über dem Bett ein Lächeln. „Überhaupt nicht, Remus."

Remus war mittlerweile nun doch schon recht verwirrt. Vielleicht waren seine geheimen Vermutungen doch wahr?

Vielleicht sah Sirius in ihm wirklich nicht mehr, als in all den anderen Jungs und Mädchen, die er ins Bett zerrte, nur um sie danach fallen zu lassen.

Aber wenn ein Mädchen Sirius nun eine dieser Fragen gestellt hätte, hätte dieser bestimmt verführerisch gelächelt, ihr Kinn mit seinem Finger angehoben und gesagt: „Aber sicher, Baby." Nur um sich sein 'nächtliches Glück' zu sichern.

Remus lehnte sich herüber, so dass er Seite bei Seite mir Sirius war und fuhr nun mit einem Finger langsam und sinnlich über dessen Brustkasten – wobei er seine Augen halb schloss und verführerisch flüsterte:

„Willst du mich?" – Seine Lippen nur einen Zentimeter von Sirius' entfernt, sein Atem heiss.

„Nein.", gab Sirius ungerührt und nicht im Geringsten atemlos oder auch nur ein Bisschen angeturnt. Er drehte sich wieder zurück und Remus Mund klappte auf.

„Sirius?"

„Ja?", gab dieser wieder zur Antwort, mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit überall – nur nicht bei Remus.

„Würdest du weinen wenn ich dich verlassen würde?"

"Bist du verrückt, Moony (1)?," fragte Sirius ungläubig, eine Augenbraue hebend.

Remus versuchte, traurige Welpen- Augen zu machen und zupfte leicht an Sirius' Shirt, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sirius schaute indolent zu ihm hinüber und gähnte.

„_Ja_, Remus?"

Er versuchte den langweiligen Ton zu überhören und kletterte vorsichtig auf Sirius, wobei er seine Knie links und rechts von ihm positionierte, und neckisch mit seinen Wimpern klimperte.

„Würdest du für mich leben?", fragte Remus nun, während seine Finger am obersten Knopf von Sirius' Shirt verweilten.

„Nein."

Langsam aber sicher war Remus von diesem Verhalten gereizt. Er rollte seine Augen und knurrte frustriert und machte sich nun daran seine Hüften leicht an Sirius' zu bewegen.

Sirius stöhnte nicht einmal auf – wie er das sonst immer tat, wenn er mit einem Mädchen hinter den Vorhängen verschwand.

„Würdest du etwas für mich tun?"

„Nein.", murmelte Sirius teilnahmslos.

Remus liess seine Finger sanft über Sirius' Nacken gleiten und lehnte sich nach vorne – federleichte Küsse auf Sirius' Nacken und Kinn verteilend.

„Wähle, Sirius – mich, oder dein Leben."

Sirius rollte die Augen, als ob die Antwort darauf offensichtlich wäre.

_Lass ihn mich wählen_. Dachte Remus verzweifelt. _Das muss irgend ein schlechter Witz sein_.

„Definitiv mein Leben."

Remus dachte dass Sirius vielleicht betrunken war oder unter Amnesie litt, oder dass es ihm entfallen war das er und Remus zusammen waren… Oder vielleicht hatte er einfach nur mit ihm gespielt, als er heute Morgen gemeint hatte dass sie das perfekte Paar wären und dass er für immer mit ihm zusammen sein wolle.

„Willst du für immer mit mir zusammen sein?"

„Nein."

Remus seufzte unzufrieden auf. Worauf wollte Sirius hinaus?

„Findest du mich attraktiv?", fragte Remus, Sirius' vorherigen Kommentar austestend.

„_Bitte, _Remus – natürlich nicht."

Remus war sich bewusst, dass man ihn nicht gerade als Sexgott' bezeichnen konnte, doch bei dieser Aussage schossen ihm doch Tränen in die Augen. Warum war Sirius überhaupt mit ihm zusammen, wenn er ihn so zu hassen schien und ihn weder als guten Freund noch als Geliebten haben wollte? Es schien als ob Remus all die Anforderungen, die an ihn gestellt wurden, einfach nicht erfüllen konnte. – Ganz im Gegensatz zu Sirius' vorherigen Partner/innen.

„Willst du mich in deinen Armen?", fragte Remus schlussendlich - Tränen in seinen Augen glitzernd, welche nun drohten einfach über seine Wangen zu laufen.

„Nein."

Remus sprang von Sirius herunter, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte, oder schlimmer, und liess seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Er drehte sich ruckartig um, so dass sein Haar nur so flog, während Tränen heiss seine Wangen hinunter flossen.

„Was soll das alles, Sirius Black? Denn es scheint als ob ich dich gar nicht verdiene!" Damit schluchzte er laut auf und lief auf die Treppe zu.

Da fühlte er plötzlich eine warme Hand, welche ihn zu stoppen vermochte, obwohl sie ihn kaum berührt hatte. Remus wirbelte herum. Nur um Sirius zu sehen, seinen Retter, den Krieger in schillernder Rüstung. Doch erstaunlicherweise waren des Retters Augen von Schmerz durchzogen.

"Der einzige Grund warum ich nie an dich denke ist, weil du _immer_ in meinen Gedanken bist. Ich mag dich nicht, weil ich dich _liebe_. Ich sehe dich nicht als einen Freund, weil du mein _Seelenverwandter_ bist. Der Grund warum ich dich nicht will ist, dass ich dich _brauche_. Der Grund warum ich nicht weinen würde wenn du mich verlassen würdest ist – dass ich _sterben_ würde, solltest du je gehen. Der Grund warum ich nicht für dich leben würde ist, dass ich für dich _sterben_ würde. Ich würde nicht etwas für dich tun – ich würde _alles_ für dich tun. Der Grund warum ich mein Leben statt der wähle ist, weil _du_ mein Leben bist. Der Grund warum ich nicht immer mit dir zusammen sein möchte ist, dass ich immer mit dir zusammen sein _muss_. Ich finde dich nicht attraktiv, sondern _wunderschön_. Der Grund warum ich dich nicht in meinen halten will Armen will ist, dass ich dich in meinen Armen _brauche_."

Remus seufzte lustvoll auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in Sirius' Schulter, während sich dessen warme Hände um seine Taille schlangen.

„Wieso – ich dachte das alles sei offensichtlich, Moony.", flüsterte Sirius gegen warme Haut, wobei er Remus' Kinn anhob, um ihn dann sanft zu küssen.

------------------------

**A/N 2:** Kleine Bemerkung zum Schluss.

(1) Ich habe Rowling's Bücher englisch gelesen. Und deshalb heissen Siri und Remy und die anderen für mich nicht „Tatze, Krone, Wurmschwanz"… etc. Sondern „Moony, Padfoot, Prongs und Wormtail."


End file.
